Beautiful Naruto
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tingginya hanya setinggi bahunya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan ini, perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pada Naruto/SasuNaru/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaru (All The Way)

My Playlist : Beautiful Girls (Alvin and The Chipmunks Version)

.

Have a nice read!

.

.

JR! Sean Kingston.

You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You have me suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only want to do your dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over

Naruto menatap lagi pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin besar yang berada di tengah kamarnya. Dipandanginya terus sosok remaja dengan wajah kecoklatan dan rambut pirang cerah yang sedang mengenakan _t-shirt_ oranye dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Dengan mata sebiru lautnya, Naruto terus memperhatikan pantulan dirinya.

"Hmmmm…" cowok pirang itu bergumam sendiri lalu kemudian dengan tangan kirinya dia menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dengan telunjuk jarinya yang panjang tapi imut-imut, Naruto mulai mengelus-elus sesuatu yang mulai muncul di balik kulit kecoklatannya.

"Hugh… jerawat sialan!" umpatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan seseorang sedang duduk di kasur oranye miliknya.

"Apa yang sialan, hn _Dobe_?" tanya seseorang itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan intens.

Naruto menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menghadap cermin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto ketus.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan. Sasuke malah mendekati meja belajar Naruto dan memeriksa beberapa buku di sana.

"Gaara huh." ucap Sasuke datar sambil membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di buku pelajaran Naruto.

Naruto memelototkan matanya dan dengan secepat kilat dia berbalik dan merebut buku pelajaran miliknya dari tangan pucat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah _Teme_?" teriaknya.

Sasuke menatap wajah tembem Naruto di hadapannya dengan penuh perhatian, "Siapa lagi orang yang bernama Gaara yang kau tulis itu, _Dobe_?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Bukan urusanmu! Urus urusanmu sendiri!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia mendekati Naruto dan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Siapapun dia, aku harap dia tidak berengsek seperti mantan kekasihmu yang lain." ucap Sasuke pelan dan membalikkan badan.

Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke, "Terima kasih, _Teme_." ucapnya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lengannya, "Ku tunggu di bawah." Ucapnya pelan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menatap buku yang semenjak tadi digenggamnya dengan erat. Tulisan 'GAARA' dengan pena merah yang ditulisnya dua minggu yang lalu di buku pelajaran itu ternyata masih belum dihapusnya.

"Hhhh…"

.

.

See it started at the park used to chill after dark

Oh when you took my heart that's when we fall apart

'Cause we both thought that love last forever

(Last forever)

They say we too young to get ourselves sprung

Oh, we didn't care, we made it very clear

And they also said that we couldn't last together

(Last together)

Flashback.

Naruto menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan erat saat angin di musim semi menerpa tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dengan _t-shirt_ putih tipis dan celana pendek selutut mana mungkin bisa bertahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Lagi-lagi tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan dinginnya angin musim semi yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Kursi kayu panjang yang didudukinya pun sepertinya tidak bisa memberinya kehangatan seperti saat pertama dia duduk tadi, kini pantat Naruto juga ikut kedinginan.

"Hugh… ke mana sih si _Teme_ itu? Dari tadi kuminta untuk menjemput." keluhnya.

Naruto menatap taman tempat dia menumpang untuk duduk, taman itu sudah kosong semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Mana mungkin di cuaca sedingin ini dan di jam yang sudah sesore ini ada orang yang mau berjalan-jalan ke taman?

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengannya. Sepertinya cuaca menjadi semakin dingin dan semakin gelap.

"Hei." suara berat seseorang membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sas-" teriakannya terhenti di tenggorokan saat seseorang yang disangkanya Sasuke ternyata bukan Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan _tattoo_ yang terdapat di dahinya. Tubuhnya yang besar-walaupun tubuh Sasuke lebih besar sedikit-membuat Naruto menjadi panik.

"Perkenalkan aku Gaara." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan pucatnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengacuhkan uluran tangan Gaara dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Gaara tersenyum maklum dan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Aku pendatang baru di kota Konoha ini, dan tinggal tidak jauh dari taman ini." dia menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah Naruto sudah tidak menengang, "dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu duduk sendirian di bangku ini tanpa syal ataupun _jacket_ di udara sedingin ini, jadi aku…" Gaara menghentikan lagi ucapannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel yang di bawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _jacket_ berwarna coklat, "membawakanmu _jacket_ ini." dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan meminta maaf sudah berlaku kasar dengannya barusan. Cowok berambut pirang itu mengambil jacket yang Gaara ulurkan dengan malu-malu, "Terima kasih." ucapnya dan mulai mengenakan _jacket_ coklat itu.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat menatap wajah Gaara ketika tersenyum, saat itu juga Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sasuke menepuk jidat Naruto saat melihat pemuda _blond_ itu memulai _day dreaming_nya lagi.

"Auch… sakit, _Teme_!' teriak Naruto sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan tangan Sasuke.

"Berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti seorang gadis, Naruto." desis Sasuke.

"Siapa yang seperti seorang gadis, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto lagi, tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi." ucap Sasuke enteng.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyumpahi pemuda di sampingnya agar tidak mendapatkan pendamping sampai seumur hidupnya.

_Bell ringing._

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di celana abu-abunya. Pemuda _blond_ itu menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari duduknya, "Kau ingin bolos pelajaran, _Teme_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, "Angkat aku." ucapnya datar dengan sedikit nada memerintah di dalamnya.

Naruto membuang muka dan dengan malas mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Cepat." Suruhnya.

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum tipis-yang tidak dilihat oleh Naruto-. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tingginya hanya setinggi bahunya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan ini, perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pada Naruto.

.

.

You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only wanna do your dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over

Sudah kedua kalinya Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Gaara. Pemuda pirang itu berharap kalau mungkin Gaara akan datang lagi dan mengajaknya berbicara, berbicara tentang kehidupan pemuda berambut merah itu di kota Konoha ini mungkin akan jadi pembicaraan yang menarik. Naruto tersenyum puas dan mulai merapikan _t-shirt_ kuning yang dikenakannya.

"_Dobe_."

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu tadi menjadi hilang ketika mandengar suara dingin Sasuke yang memanggil namanya dengan 'oh, tidak sopan sekali'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Teme_? Kau menguntitku?" tanya Naruto agak kasar-dan jujur dia sedikit menyesali perkataannya barusan-.

"Harusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto membuang muka, untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _beggy jeans _yang dikenakannya, pemuda berambut raven itu menyadari satu hal kalau ternyata Naruto memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan orang-siapapun-yang bernama Gaara itu. Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa, walaupun sebenarnya dia agak kecewa karena ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanya terhadap Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan syal biru dongker yang dikenakannya di lehernya dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto, "Pakai ini, udara semakin dingin dan aku tahu kau cepat sakit." ucapnya lembut. Hanya pada Naruto saja, Sasuke bisa bersikap selembut ini.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan mengambil syal yang diulurkan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Aku pergi dulu, dan hati-hati jangan sampai ada om-om mesum yang sampai mengganggumu. Jika ada, langsung hubungi aku, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

It back in '99 watching movies all the time

Oh when I went away for doing my first crime

And I never thought that we was gonna see each other

(See each other)

And then I came out, mami moved me down south

Oh I'm with my girl who I thought was my world

It came out to be that she wasn't the girl for me

(The girl for me)

See it's very defined, you're one of a kind

But you mush up my mind, you have to declined

Oh Lord my baby is driving me crazy

Naruto menatap lagi pantulannya di cermin.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggunya datang juga, yaitu hari di mana Gaara mengajaknya nonton di bioskop.

Naruto masih ingat dua hari yang lalu di mana akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir dua jam, Gaara akhirnya muncul dan berbicara sebentar lalu akhirnya mengajak Naruto untuk nonton di bioskop.

Naruto membuang nafas, dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan pembicaraannya bersama Sasuke pagi tadi.

.

Flashback.

"Kapan kau pergi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Sore ini jam empat."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa biru milik apartementnya dan menarik nafas panjang, "Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan ditipu lagi, hn _Dobe_?"

Naruto mengikuti perbuatan Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke sambil terus mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Aku yakin Gaara tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah aku kenal, Sasuke."ucapnya sambil menatap mata _obsidian_ milik Sasuke.

"Kau selalu mengucapkan perkataan itu, _Dobe_. Tapi semua pacarmu selalu brengsek."

"Tapi Gaara berbeda ,Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Gaara itu pemuda yang baik."

Sasuke memegang sebelah pipi Naruto dan berkata, "Jadi menurutmu aku bukan pemuda yang baik?"

Naruto terkejut dan menendang kaki Sasuke dengan sandal yang dikenakannya, "Bukan itu maksudku, _Teme_. Maksudku Gaara itu bisa menjadi pa-," Naruto menelan ludahnya, "pa-pacar yang baik buatku." Lalu pemuda _blond_ itu menundukkan kepalanya-untuk menyembunyikan pipinya ynag memerah-.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak-," 'bisa menjadi pacar yang baik buatmu?' Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan malah berkata, "Kau tahu. Aku ikut senang kalau kau juga senang, Naruto." lalu menenggelamkan Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu bioskop dengan wajah yang terus memerah dan jantung yang berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Tubuhnya agak bergetar sedikit karena lagi-lagi angin musim semi menerpa tubuhnya, walaupun kali ini pemuda _blond_ itu sudah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Naruto menghela nafas den mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam.

"Hhhh… sudah jam empat lewat." tuturnya pelan. Naruto sudah menunggu Gaara setengah jam lebih, namun pemuda berambut merah itu masih belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Naruto membuang nafas lagi dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, siapa tahu Gaara ternyata sudah menunggunya di tempat lain. Saat sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Gaara, mata sebiru laut Naruto menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya pelan, "dengan siapa?" tutur Naruto lagi.

Naruto meraskan debaran dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang tadi menjadi melambat dan timbul perasaan kesal di hatinya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Orang lain itu juga mempunyai rambut pirang sama seperti Naruto, akan tetapi rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat tinggi ke atas. Orang itu juga mempunyai postur tubuh yang kecil sama seperti dirinya-walaupun mungkin dirinya lebih kecil sedikit-, dan senyum yang menawan juga.

Naruto ingin menghampiri Sasuke tapi suara seseorang yang mulai _familiar _memasuki gendang telinganya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gaara? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Sejak dari tadi. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya dan malah asik menatap pemuda berambut hitam dan pirang di sana." ucap Gaara.

Naruto membungkuk, "Aku minta maaf."

Gaara mengangkat wajah Naruto dan bertanya, "Siapa kedua pemuda di sana itu, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap wajah Gaara dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sendu, "Yang berambut hitam itu temanku. Sementara yang berambut pirang itu mungkin pa…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia merasakan matanya memanas. Tidak mungkin Sasuke punya pacar kan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku?

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara saat dia melihat cairan bening mulai mengaliri pipi Naruto.

"Ugh… ugh… uwaaaaahh…" isak Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di lantai yang dingin, sambil terus terisak-isak.

Gaara terlihat panik dan berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, "Naruto… ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang menutupi wajah imutnya. Mata Naruto terlihat merah dan bengkak, sementara pipinya basah dan memerah akibat menahan tangis.

"Naruto?" ucap Gaara lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke… d-dia sudah tidak m-mau berteman denganku lagi. Hiks… dia malah berjalan dengan orang lain… uwaaaahhh…" ucap Naruto disela-sela isakannya, air mata masih terus mengaliri pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum, mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, "Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto menatap Gaara dan tanpa disadarinya, pipinya yang sudah memerah karena menangis menjadi semakin memerah, "A-aku…"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Aku sudah menduganya saat kita berbicara beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau selalu membicarakan Sasuke dengan semangat dan wajah yang ceria. Kurasa kau memang menyukainya 'kan?"

Mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto menatap Gaara, "Ta-tapi dia sudah-" mata Naruto kembali mengeluarkan air mata, "dia sudah punya yang lain."

Gaara menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan berkata, "Temui dia dan katakan perasaanmmu."

.

.

Now we're fussing and now we're fighting

Please tell me why I'm feeling slighted

And I don't know how to make it better

(Make it better)

You're dating other guys, you're telling me lies

Oh I can't believe what I'm seeing with my eyes

I'm losing my mind and I don't think it's clever

(Think it's clever)

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenalinya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke bodoh!" teriak Naruto lalu melempar Sasuke dengan _hand phone_ yang ada di dalam saku _jeans_nya.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang di samping Sasuke hanya dapat memelototkan matanya saat melihat _hand phone_ yang dilempar oleh pemuda berambut pirang pendek tepat mengenai dahi Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Dobe_?"

Naruto mengapus air matanya dan membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan teriakan, "Kau yang apa-apaan! Dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kita dan berjalan dengan orang lain," Naruto menunjuk orang lain itu dan air mata kembali mengaburkan pandangannya, "aku pikir kau setia ternyata kau berengsek sama seperti mantan pacarku yang lain! Hiks, asal kau tahu saja… aku menyukaimu Sasuke bodoh!" selesai berkata seperti itu, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan terduduk di tanah. Air mata masih terus mengaliri pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Naruto menyukainya? I-itu tidak mungkin kan? Berarti selama ini perasaannya pada Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Sasuke berjongkok di hadaan naruto dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, "Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kita jika aku juga menyukaimu, _Dobe_. Dan aku selalu setia padamu selama-lamanya."

Dengan itu Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan merasakan asinnya air mata Naruto.

.

.

"Dei-_chan_?"

Deidara menoleh dan mendapati pacarnya, Itachi-kakak dari Sasuke-sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya akan muncul percintaan antara raven dan pirang lagi, un." ucap Deidara dan membiarkan Itachi memelukanya sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal, suicidal

Suicide

**END**

.

.

Muahahaha… Fic baru lagi tapi fic lama nggak dilanjutin *dilempar batu*

Yosh, **please review**. Klo mau flame juga boleh..

Tapi saya nggak terima isi flame (di fic saya yg Asam dan Basa) yang mengatakan bahwa Naru-chan itu OGN. Sejujurnya saya memang suka Naru-chan yang OGN. So any problem!

.

.

**ME = TEAM NARUTO UKE FOREVER!**


End file.
